In the past, reels have been utilized for the storage, display and dispensing of various materials such as wire, rope, chain and the like. For those that are acquainted with areas of stores wherein such units are maintained, it is often an untidy, disordered and customer dangerous area. Reeled or coiled wire or cable has a natural tendency to uncoil and often these areas will have ends of the wire or cable protruding from the reel to endanger customers. Similarly, chain will often, due to the weight thereof, simply cause the reel to unwind. The same is true with rope.
With applicant's unit a unique reel mounting arrangement is provided which allows for storage, display and dispensing of such materials which prevents uncoiling or the same, provides a product information area, will maintain the material in proper position on the various reels and will further allow ease of access for mounting or changing of a reel or reels.
It is therefore an object of the applicant's invention to provide a reel display and dispensing rack or system which ensures that the material will remain in coiled or spooled condition and will not unwind from the reel by providing a braking device acting on the material.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a reel display and dispensing rack and system which may be wall mounted or may be provided on a free standing base.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a reel display and dispensing rack for wire, wire cable, rope, chain and the like which includes a hanger bar with a select plurality of reel hangers, each such hanger designed and constructed to receive an end of two reel axles.
It is still a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a reel display and dispensing rack and system which includes a braking mechanism wherein a braking force is applied directly to the reeled material through the entire removal or dispensing thereof from a full to an empty reel.
These and other objects of the applicant's invention will more fully appear from the accompanying disclosure and drawings.